


To Exist

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [29]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sky Factory AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They both wish they could Exist together. Existence isn’t just the simplicity of being in the same room together. Nor is it just love. It is being together. It is to an extent becoming one, merging their spirits, their energies together. It is so much more than love, and both of them would like nothing more than to have that sense of existence together. That which Jack and Geoff have, that which Ryan and Gavin cannot have, but more. None of this mid-level fuckery.--Michael and Jeremy struggle to find common ground where they can simply be themselves and be with each other.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones
Series: Fill the Void [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Kudos: 19





	To Exist

They have started this world together, but that does not mean they will ever exist together.

Of the six of them, only two ever Exist together—Geoff and Jack, the farmer and the gardener. It is easy for them to Exist together because of their similar natures. Where one grows, the other is sure to soon follow. Then there are Gavin and Ryan, the self-titled Solar Queen and Dark God. They cannot Exist together due to their warring natures. So Ryan builds for himself a plane below while Gavin exists above. They can Exist together in harmony so long as they do not Co-Exist. Co-Existence would be a death sentence for either of them.

But for Michael and Jeremy—the mana mage and the blood mage—existence is harder to maintain. One is natural, the other is unnatural. One is green and vivid and the other is dark and dull. One gives, the other takes. They are two sides of the same coin. They can Exist together, but not in tandem. They’re in the middle of the various relationships in this plane of existence. Not symbiotic like Geoff and Jack but not chaotic like Michael and Jeremy. Just hovering around neutral. They can help each other. They can step in and give each other advice, give each other supplies when they require, but they can’t _Exist_ Exist. At least, not in the way Geoff and Jack do, and neither are certain if they’d even want to Exist like that.

The incident of the munchdew made them both realize what they were actually like when they were together. The ideas of blood magic, of giving something sentience but for a price. And often that price is in the form of the alignment of such sentience.

Geoff was moaning and groaning about what a munchdew might do. Especially to his newly grown trees where he often collected seeds from.

“It’s not that I’m against your experiments,” he said. “I just don’t want to suffer because of it.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Jeremy said and with that Michael planted the munchdew and watched as it tore apart Geoff’s trees.

It was an honest mistake, but it was the product of when they came together to Exist. And as much as it was simply harmless fun, Jeremy’s work into the blood altar would only lead to further destructive means. Both of them could see it, so they boiled their Existence doing to fleeting moments when they had to come together in moments of necessity.

It was so hard to be like this, to feel so drawn to each other and yet know that when they came together it would only end in misplaced attempts of humor, wrecking homes and villages.

What they create on their own is beautiful. Michael’s own magic ends up in vast fields of wildflowers and communicating with and communicating with nature spirits, bringing forth creatures of unimaginable power and resources from other worlds. That is his world.

Jeremy’s world is metallic and stone. What we assume to be part of human creations. What he brings forth requires sacrifice. It requires pain and suffering. It requires the darkness that Michael has no pleasure in being a part of. He’ll watch as Jeremy’s blood altar comes to fruition. The way it grows in force. Michael helps him in the ways that he can, calling for energy, materials, resources that Jeremey can compound and compress into the very building blocks of his altar. The altar may be for the purposes of that which is unnatural, but it is with Michael’s own magic that the process has been so quick in building it.

Sometimes Michael would sit atop a ledge, looking down into the crater where Jeremy had set up his blood altar. There he would sit and watch because it was all he could do at the moment. He admires Jeremy for his work ethic, for putting so much of himself—blood, sweater, and tears—into his work. It shows true dedication to his craft.

They both wish they could Exist together. Existence isn’t just the simplicity of being in the same room together. Nor is it just love. It is _being_ together. It is to an extent becoming one, merging their spirits, their energies together. It is so much more than love, and both of them would like nothing more than to have that sense of existence together. That which Jack and Geoff have, that which Ryan and Gavin cannot have, but _more._ None of this mid-level fuckery.

But all Michael can do is watch from above Jeremy’s crater, and all Jeremy can do is periodically visit Michael’s fields.

It’s a tragedy when all you want to do is touch the other, Exist with him and yet know it could mean very bad consequences in the future.

Michael builds a portal to another plane. It’s a means for him to communicate with another side of nature. It can often bring him gifts, but sometimes it brings him something evil and dark. He leaves it open one night to see what might come forth the next day. When he does, there is this large spirit there. That of Gaia. An ancient deity that only hungers and consumes, her very being tied to nature until she can sap the strength from it. Michael is fully armored when he appears and sees Gaia consume a cow whole. She turns at him and shrieks like a banshee.

“God dammit.”

He leaps at her and she charges at him and they engage in battle. His armor has been crafted and formed by his own mana and with gifts from the others, but even then it’s no match for Gaia. She dents and scratches it easily, blocks Michael’s sword with her talons, shrieking as if she’s laughing at him, which she probably is.

He lands on his back painfully, and Gaia takes the time to launch herself at him, pin him to the ground as his sword leaps from his grasp. He can’t reach it. She opens her jaw, but just before she can bend to take a bite, a darker, colder creature comes and tackles her. It is an interesting creature to see. All black, ruby eyes, misting as if its made of smoke.

“Michael!” And just over the rise comes Jeremy in his own armor. “Are you okay?” He extends a hand to help Michael up, who nods.

“Yeah, yeah, just bruised.” He coughs. “What the hell is that?”

“Some sort of hell spawn,” he says. “I don’t know exactly. I just thought you could use the extra fire power.”

“Yeah, well, it’s certainly doing the job. Are you controlling that thing?”

Jeremy nods. “It’s tied to the altar which is then tied to me.”

Michael takes a moment to catch his breath and watch as the two creatures duke it out for a while. “This is probably going to cost us,” he says.

“Yeah, no doubt.”

“But I’m glad you’re here.”

Jeremy smiles at him. “Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

They can accept the fact that they cannot Exist together, but that won’t stop them from at least trying.


End file.
